


Transmogrify

by StarmanSymphony



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (it all comes from porkey and none of it is in actual speech), (theres a pigmask too. just one), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Swearing, Time Travel, porkey never refers to andonuts with his actual name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: "to change in appearance or form, especially strangely or grotesquely; transform."If Porkey can't pull the Needles, then he'll just find some other way to destroy the world. And luckily for him, he's already worked with someone with that that kind of power. It's just a matter of getting him back to the Nowhere Islands.(Based on some unused stuff from Mother 3)





	Transmogrify

There was a part of Porkey’s mind that told him it was _his_ fault that Ness and his friends were winning, but he did his best to ignore it. He was more engrossed by the battle between four children whose souls had been stuffed into pathetic robot bodies and the very embodiment of evil itself. He watched as the girl, he couldn’t be bothered learning her name, sung her prayers and hoped that the wind would take them somewhere. He scoffed.

_‘How pathetic.’_

The battle continued with the girl praying as Ness rid himself and his friends of their ailments and the other two simply guarding themselves. It wasn’t until a loud rumble, followed by a **crack** and strong shaking jolted Porkey out of his thoughts. His hands automatically gripped the control sticks in his mech as he looked out over the battlefield once more.

Giygas’ form was corrupting more than ever. He was almost dead. Ness and his friends guarded their faces as the evil entity involuntarily burned their eyes with the flashes he was giving off.

_‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-’_

This was his fault, now he was sure. He wasn’t paying attention and now Ness and his friends were going to fulfill the Apple’s prophecy. He said _he_ was going to stop them! And now look!

Porkey pushed his mech against the winds Giygas was making to confront Ness one last time.

“Ness! Now, I… well… It’s going to seem like I’m running away. But maybe I’ll just sneak away to another era to think about my next plan. It’s a good bet we’ll see each other again...” _If Ness was fucking stupid._ “Alright! I’ll be seeing you! So now which one of us do you think is the cool guy?"

With that, Porkey teleported away. Giygas’ wind pushed the chosen four out of his lair, leaving the cosmic destroyer all alone. At least, as far as he was aware.

Higher up, in a place unseen by Giygas himself, was a boy in a mech built on his bed and a man wearing a uniform modeled in the likeness of a pig, holding a large machine akin a canister.

The boy glared down at the dying cosmic destroyer, and the man was in fear, though neither showed it.

“...Open it up.”

The man did as he was told, opening up the canister. The canister roared as it started sucking in the air around them. Soon, Giygas was sucked into the machine’s pull. It didn’t take long for the evil entity to be sucked into the canister entirely. The man slammed the canister’s lid shut.

Giygas’ dimension had disappeared now that he was in the canister. The area around them had returned to being the end of Giygas’ lair. The boy’s mech was perched on some wires not too far away from the Devil’s Machine.

“Good. Now let’s head back.”

 

* * *

 

The Pigmask heaved the canister onto the doctor’s desk.

The doctor stared at the canister with a raised eyebrow for a couple of seconds as it shook.

“What’s… in there?” he asked, pointing at the canister.

“Hell if I know,” the Pigmask replied with a shrug. “King P just told me told me to open an’ close the damn thing, I have no idea what the thing in there is supposed to _be._ ”

The canister rattled violently before dying down momentarily.

“And you went back in time for it?” the doctor further questioned.

“Yup!”

The doctor frowned at the canister for a few seconds, then at the Pigmask.

“Is it an alien?”

“Uh… Maybe. Think so. King P told me it’s very important and the only way the world can be destroyed if we can’t pull the Needles, so…”

The doctor let out a sigh as he leaned back into his chair.

After a few moments of staring at the ceiling, he muttered, “I’m going to call him about this. You can go.”

 

* * *

 

Porkey wanted to show up at the lab rather than just _speak with him on the telephone,_ like Dr. Andonuts wanted. And, of course, in the most inconvenient of places. In the middle of the forest. Where several rabid Chimeras ran wild. With the canister with him.

“So,” Dr. Andonuts pointed at the canister whilst cradling it in his arms, “what’s in here.”

Porkey’s face lit up with one of his ever so infamous smiles. “An old friend!”

Dr. Andonuts’ frown deepened. “Seriously. What’s in here. It’s shaking like wild, I don’t think-”

As if to prove his point, the canister jumped to life, rattling for a solid five seconds and almost causing Dr. Andonuts to drop it before going motionless again.

“Like I said, an old friend! I managed to capture Giygas and stuff him in there!” The last four words came out almost rhythmically, and Porkey pointed at the canister on the last. “Genius, I know.”

Dr. Andonuts’ eyes widened.

“And I bet you wanna know what you’re gonna _do_ with him, right?” Porkey grinned ever wider as he said, “You’re gonna shove him into the body of that kid we found a couple of months back!”

Dr. Andonuts sputtered, then shouted, “You can’t put Giygas inside the body of a _human child!_ ”

“Yes I can! I’m the king! And the king gets to do _whateeeever_ he wants!”

Andonuts’ grip on the canister tightened. “You’ve already made me perform countless experiments on innocent animals-”

“You don’t need to remind me, Dr. Doofusnuts, I told you to do them.”

“-and now you want me to put an evil alien inside of a _child?!_ ”

“Yeah. Also, I want that kid completely covered in metal. Make him unrecognisable,” Porkey added casually.

Dr Andonuts sputtered again. “You want me to make a _CHIMERA_ out of a _CHILD?!_ ”

“Mhm!”

“And then put an alien inside of that chimera.”

“Yeah.”

“I cannot believe you.”

Dr. Andonuts was ready to throw the canister onto the ground right then and there. He wanted to just walk away and quit his job. And it must have showed.

Porkey’s face grew stern as he warned, “Now, Andobutts, don’t you think about quitting, now! You know what I said about the possibility of returning you to 199X, don’t you?”

Dr. Andonuts squinted. “It goes down the drain,” he muttered.

A smirk returned to Porkey’s face. “That’s right.”

He backed his bed mecha up a few steps before telling Andonuts, “Now head back to the lab and make a start on mechanizing the kid like I asked, okay?”

Dr. Andonuts stood and stared at the ground with a frown for a few moments before turning and heading back to the Chimera Lab.


End file.
